Tidrax
"That Toa was a weak and foolish one. Retreat everyone we'll settle our 'deal' with the Toa later." ''-''Tidrax talking about Icerax and telling his members to retreat Biography Early Life Before starting out as a Makuta, Tidrax was made by Dealer as a junk assistant. Shutting off and going into security mode every night, he was most favored by Dealer than anyone else. Tidrax helped Dealer train with his Training Function, and let Dealer know about anyone at anytime with his Character Files. When the false Dume came too Dealer one day he ordered that Tidrax should be taken apart within 48 hours. Tidrax told Dealer to tell the Toa about Dume being a fake one. Dealer took him apart and hid his parts so Dume would not see them. On Turana Nui Dealer rebuilt him and was a junk assasistant. Tidrax also fought with Altar, before he became a Blood Guardians member. When Dealer became a Toa he left his junkyard as soon as he left Tidrax was captured by a Makuta and was transformed into what he is to this very day. Makuta Given armor upgrades and a primary fuction he set off to hunt and kill Turana's team, which is his primary function, he was able to only kill Icerax after he sacrificed himself to let his team get away. After running into Krptron he was badly damaged and thrown into a prison. He recovered, found armor, broke out, fought Krptron, and left him for the dead. His primary function was destroyed but he still went after Turana's team. After hearing where the team went he hunted down Makuta. He got four and left them in a mutation chamber. He stripped himself of his Makuta position and formed his own team with his half mutated Makuta he captured called "Blood Guardians". Tidrax went after Turanas team once again. He started on Turana Nui and was attacked by Krptron. Their fight was interrupted by an earthquake, so Tidrax fled to Maka Nui. He found out the islands history and is looking for its inhabitants to turn them into mindless slaves for his group. While the Toa were exiting a pocket dimension he fought Magnos almost killing him. After getting beat up by Krptron again he went to Zata Nui and gained the ability to create anything out of shadow. Memories of an Unknown Past After gaining his ability he started having visions of a past he doesn't remember. Haunting him, torturing him, eventually driving him to insanity. His followers told him to go to Bara Magna, he went to Zata Nui to use the underground machine that lets people leave the MU. The memories seemed to stop coming to him. He went to Bara Magna the memories, flooding him, seemed to come faster than ever. He 'passed out' or shut off left to rot, rust, and eventually die in the baren wasteland. Bara Magna He woke up and found himself in a hut, he looked to the right and found his members with him in Bara Magna. His new plan was to take over Bara Magna and make its inhabitants his slaves. Using his Character files he changed into Malum and talked to Tardax and, using his shadow powers, created a Shadow Ring turing Tardax into his slave. After finding out how successful they were, Tidrax made more and spred them out letting them hit anyone. He had gained an army, Tardax was the first to brake out though. Tidrax didn't care he had an army. When Teridax came to Bara Magna Tidrax sent his army after the Glatorian, Toa, Agori, and anyone they could get their hands on. They were unsuccessful and Tidrax had lost 10 people in his army, but he didn't care. When Spherus Magna was restored the "Blood Guardians" became a puplic military full of trained assassins. Their going after every high power leader, inculding the Great Beings and Elemental Lords. While on the hunt for Turanas Toa Team he found a red being walking around asuming it was Turana attacked him. It turned into a suicide mission as he was almost killed his members came and defended him. Tidrax swore he would kill the being after taking care of Turanas team first. After hearing the Agori tell tales about plague he made sure all his Spherus Magna assassins were immune. Tidrax later caught up with Dealer and the the two fought a deadly battle. It ended with Tidrax taking all of Dealers light. Dealer became Tidrax's second-hand man. Shadow Guards He formed a secert Order using his original members. They are experimenting on Rahi and Toa as well as keeping the shadow powers to themselves and using them on the Toa they've captured. One of the Toa escaped and attacked them, but Tidrax picked him up and threw him out a window hoping he was dead. He later told the rest to get back to work and make the Mutation Tubes alot stronger. His mutations of other Toa were successful and are currently his guards. The half Ice, half Shadow Toa came back, but was killed by Tidrax the moment the stepped foot in his base. Some Matoran and Agori have heard of the Shadow Guards and say the base is located within the old Mata-Nui robot. Reaper and Transformation After going on a walk he met a strange being. The being attacked him and the two formed Reaper, a psychopath killer who hopes to kill every living being. Around this time Dealer was set free from being his second-hand man for unknown reasons and as soon as he was set free Dealer fought him. It ended with Tirdax being destroyed except for some parts being usable. Reaper survived because he was a 'Dark Virus'. Dealer, seeing his old friend destroyed, decided to rebuild Tidrax using the same substance as Reaper. This remake had his memories erased and was renamed MetalZero. Marsa Pocket Dimension Tidrax was created like all Makuta in this Dimension. Years later he went to Turana Nui and fough Turana's, or Tama's, Toa Team killing all but Tama letting him escape. He was later killed when the Dealer of this dimension hit him with a bolt of light. Abilities and Traits Tidrax had Elemental Shadow abilities Tidrax could create anything out of shadow Tidrax also had lazer eyes Tridax had various Kraata powers Tidrax had a Training Function which let him be anyone Tidrax had Character Files which let him or anyone know about someone else Stats Appearances *''The Tidrax Chronicles: Early Life'' *''The Tidrax Chronicles: Blood Guardians and Beyond'' Trivia Tidrax and his remake MetalZero are Toa Zion's primary Self M.O.C Tidrax was alot like PROXY from Star Wars The Force Unleashed Tidrax had every Toa, Makuta, Skrall, and Glatorian embedded in his Training Function Tidrax helpped Dealer train to be the Toa he is today, before Tidrax turned of course Tidrax is Toa Zion's favorite character to write about Tidrax had ''everyone ''embedded in his Character Files The "Blood Guardians" page can only be accessed here and in The Tidrax Chronicles: Early Life Category:Makuta